Inconditionnellement
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: [Spoiler 523-525] Discussion entre Gray et Lucy juste après le chapitre 525


**AN** : Alerte Spoil chapter 523-525 !

Je suis énervée contre Gray depuis le chapitre 523 mais c'est que hier que cette idée avec Lucy m'est venue. Du coup, ça m'a servie de défouloir aujourd'hui et ça va un peu mieux. Merci Lucy ! ^^

Par contre, j'ai écris ça super vite en suivant l'inspiration donc il doit y avoir des incohérences ! Et je sais que c'est plein de clichés, je pense que je trouverais ça idiot dans quelques temps, mais tant pis !

Donc le début c'est peu après que Happy, Lucy et Gray aient quitté la Guilde suivant le conseil de Mavis (chapitre 525).

* * *

 **Inconditionnellement**

Ils avançaient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient mais les blessures de Gray l'empêchaient de courir.

-Tu pensais faire quoi exactement avant que Natsu ne t'arrête ? demanda Lucy avec une pointe de colère.

Gray plissa les lèvres hésitant mais il finit par lui expliquer le principe de Lost Ice Shell. Dès qu'il eut finit, il vit Lucy se raidir devant lui. Elle se retourna et en un éclair, elle lui donna une gifle retentissante.

-Ça va devenir une habitude ?! se plaignit-il en se tenant la joue.

-Oui, si tu continue à être aussi bête ! rugit Lucy. Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher ? Y compris sur Juvia ?!

-J'espérais que ça marche surtout sur Juvia !

-Crétin ! siffla-t-elle. Elle t'aime plus que tout !

-Je sais. Justement, dit-il dans un souffle. Elle aurait souffert si j'avais utilisé Ice Shell. Là, elle n'aurait eu aucun souvenir.

Lucy secoua la tête.

-Non. Elle n'aurait pas pu t'oublier. Pas complètement.

-Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi ! répliqua-t-il avec colère.

-Elle me l'a dit. Juste après qu'on soit revenus d'Alvarez avec Master Makarov.

 _### Flashback ###_

Les rires et les bruits d'éclaboussures raisonnaient dans la partie des bains réservée aux femmes à l'intérieur de la Guilde.

-Aaah ! soupira d'aise Lucy en s'étirant.

Assise juste à ses côtés Juvia rit doucement.

-Lucy-san aime vraiment la chaleur.

-Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bain chaud après plusieurs jours de voyages ! Surtout avec Gray et Natsu qui se disputent sans arrêt !

Juvia la regarda en souriant un peu tristement. Lucy se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, se sentant un peu coupable d'être partie avec les autres sans rien dire aux membres de la Guilde.

-Juvia ? murmura-t-elle avec hésitation. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Surprise la jeune femme hocha simplement la tête.

-Comment…Comment fais-tu pour pardonner à Gray ? Je veux dire, il est de nouveau partit sans te prévenir. Comme lorsqu'il a rejoint Avatar. Mais tu n'as pas l'air en colère.

-Oh… Juvia a été en colère. Mais dès que Juvia l'a vu, sa colère s'est évaporée. Le savoir en sécurité. Voir qu'il va bien. Ça fait oublier la colère et l'inquiétude qu'on a ressentit jusque là. Lucy-san n'a pas ressenti ça en retrouvant Natsu-san ?

-Hein ? Que… Non ! Je veux dire… bredouilla les joues rouges Lucy avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'à ce que l'eau arrive niveau de ses yeux.

Juvia cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Après un moment Lucy se redressa, et les joues encore un peu rouges, elle répondit en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Je ne lui ai pas tout à fait pardonné. Il part un an sans donner de nouvelles et il croit qu'il suffit de revenir avec un grand sourire et de dire « Hey ! Ça va ? » pour que je lui pardonne ?! C'est trop facile !

-Mais quand tu vois son sourire, tu as envie de lui pardonner, pas vrai ?

Lucy fit la moue un moment puis elle hocha la tête doucement presque à contrecœur.

-Même si ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne l'as pas vu, continua Juvia le regard un peu ailleurs, dès que tu es à ses côtés, c'est comme si tu ne l'avais jamais quitté. Rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir, tu souris. Quand tu attends sa voix, tu arrêtes de respirer pendant un instant. Quand tu croises son regard, ton cœur bat toujours aussi vite.

-Tu l'aimes à ce point ? murmura Lucy.

Juvia rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

-Juvia l'aime énormément. C'est parfois très douloureux ici, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Ça serre. Juvia a parfois très envie de pleurer. Mais d'autre fois c'est comme si son cœur allait exploser tellement ce qu'elle ressent est fort. Juvia n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Peut-être que Gray-sama ne sera jamais amoureux de Juvia. Peut-être qu'il ne la regardera jamais. Mais Juvia préfère avoir un amour à sens unique que ne rien ressentir du tout. Juvia est heureuse d'être tombée amoureuse.

Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre avec une voix très douce.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que je l'aime depuis toujours. Avant même de le connaître. Que mes sentiments sont parfois trop forts pour mon corps. Ou que je ne serais qu'à moitié moi-même si je ne l'aimais pas. Je l'aimerais toujours. Dans deux ou cinq cents ans. Dans une autre vie ou un autre monde.

Elle resta ensuite un moment silencieuse avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

-Ne fais pas attention à Juvia, Lucy-san. L'eau chaude est en train de l'endormir et elle dit n'importe quoi, s'excusa-t-elle en se tournant vers la mage céleste qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Elle se figea en voyant une larme glisser sur la joue de son amie.

-Ah ? Lucy-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en agitant les bras devant elle.

-Huh ? fit la jeune femme. Ah, non c'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-elle en essuyant sa joue. C'est juste… Tu m'impressionnes, Juvia.

Juvia voulu répondre quelque chose mais Cana surgit soudain derrière Lucy et se mit à la chatouiller les faisant toutes glisser et s'enfoncer sous l'eau.

 _###_

-C'est pour ça, conclut Lucy en s'essuyant les yeux du revers du bras, que je suis sûre que même si tu avais réussi à finir Lost Ice Shell, Juvia aurait quand même ressenti ta disparition. Elle t'aime trop pour t'oublier. Elle t'aurait cherché. Même sans savoir qui tu étais.

Gray regardait par terre, ses cheveux sombres tombant sur son front et cachant ses yeux.

-Donc, reprit Lucy en haussant un peu la voix, n'essayes plus jamais cette magie ! Bien, fit-elle après l'avoir vu acquiescer, on devrait se remettre en route maintenant.

* * *

 **AN** : Pleins de clichés ! J'avais prévenu ! Mais c'est enfin « out of my system » comme on dit en anglais !

J'espère que ça vous plu quand même !

Et j'aime toujours Gray ! J'attends toujours qu'il donne sa réponse à Juvia ! Mais j'avais juste une grande envie de le gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place !

Et je ne sous-entends pas que Lucy aime moins Natsu que Juvia n'aime Gray ! Elles ne l'expriment pas de la même manière, c'est tout !


End file.
